Between Justice and Vengeance
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Hay una linea delgadita entre estas dos, Scott Kirkland quiere la segunda y sabe cómo conseguirlo. Porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y la crueldad de Scott no conoce límites. USAxScotland, USAxUK. Para Solitudely con amorsh :D


_**Nota: **__USAxUK entre líneas, USAxScott explícito. Perdón, entenderían si tuvieran a la Soly del otro lado esperando xD_

_**Dedicado: **__A Solitudely (Shikijandra) que es uke pero aun no lo acepta._

* * *

_**Beetween Justice and Vengeance**_

_**-x-**_

La _**venganza**_ consiste primordialmente en el desquite. Aunque muchos aspectos de la venganza se asemejan al concepto de _**justicia**_, la venganza en general persigue un objetivo más injurioso que reparador. El deseo de venganza consiste en forzar a quien haya hecho algo malo en sufrir el mismo dolor que él infligió. En la mayoría de los casos, causa _placer_ a quien la efectúa, debido al sentimiento de rencor que ocasiona el antecedente factor. Sin embargo, ese placer no dura mucho.

**-x-**

Alfred lo sabía. Arthur pensaba que él no era nada justo, sino más bien vengativo. En realidad no, él no conocía la venganza, ni siquiera el gustito mórbido que queda tras las lágrimas de tu peor enemigo. Alfred simplemente era…

_**Inocente…**_

-¿Y eso es todo? – preguntó al teléfono esperando por la voz del otro lado. Estaba tan cerca de la casa de Arthur que ni él podía creerlo. Si esto fuese un juego de los que Kiku le regalaban, ese sería el final perfecto. Pero no… era un juego de esos que la vida le restregaba y arruinaba en el último segundo.

-Sí… es todo, Al… lo siento… - pudo escuchar el sonido de su respiración reflejado en el teléfono. No era la misma.- ¿Alfred? O-oye… no tienes que estar así… mira, tú y yo seguimos…

-¿Crees que estoy mal, Arthur? ¿Crees que voy a morir por algo como esto o que me rendiré y nada más?

-¿Eh?

-Esperaba una negativa desde un principio. Un héroe sabe cuándo debe retirarse, pero retirarse no significa rendirse.

-Alfred…

-Te veo en la reunión de la próxima semana. No te preocupes. ¡Adiós!

Colgó sin darle opción al otro de decir nada más. Así era él, siempre caprichoso. Y aunque ahora caminaba con las rosas entre las manos y las lágrimas amenazando con salir, sería firme en su decisión. Sin embargo…

-¿Vas a llorar, niño? – le preguntaron y reconoció la figura de Scott frente a él, caminando bajo un paraguas y con el cigarrillo encendido. Apenas movía los labios. Avanzó y Alfred supo que lo invitaba a seguirle. No era Arthur, obviamente ni se acercaba, pero tenía ese "algo" de la familia Kirkland.

- Tan patético como Sísifo. – resopló el pelirrojo entrando a casa y dejando que el americano entrase. Bufó pasando los ojos por el cuerpo de Alfred y se detuvo en su mirada. Estaba destrozado, pero no la bajaría por nada.- No llenes mi sillón de lágrimas, por favor.

-No lo haré.- Apenas recibió la toalla que Scott le lanzaba. No era por cortesía, lo sabía. Era egoísmo… Scott algo se traía.- ¿Sísifo? ¿Conoces ese mito?

-Algunos sabemos más de mitos que los que salen en Mythbusters. Sísifo es…

-Un hombre que fue castigado por los dioses a una eternidad empujando una piedra gigante por una montaña que nunca terminaba. – completó Alfred, dolido, angustiado… y firme aún.

Scott guardó su paraguas, se deshizo del abrigo y sentó a un lado de Alfred para mirarle desde abajo, sin perder la mirada afilada y sádica que tenía, hablándole en un provocativo susurro al oído, disfrutando cada una de sus palabras mezcladas con el olor a lluvia en el cabello mojado de Alfred.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron?

-¿Por qué?

-Esforzarse por algo y nunca conseguirlo. Dedicar tu vida a ello y ver que no tendrá frutos. Los dioses creían que no había peor castigo que ese. –Degustó cada sílaba, susurrándosela con más calma a Alfred para que el veneno le recorriese cada centímetro del alma, cada ínfimo rincón oculto y cada memoria de Arthur. - Ese es tú castigo… Alfred…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? - Alfred intentó zafarse con su sonrisa habitual. –Yo no odio a Arthur, nunca podría. Puedes decir que no me quiere, sé que tú y él nunca se llevaron bien y no me importa porque yo…

Se detuvo. Los ojos de Scott, mucho más intensos y oscuros que los de Arthur lo atraparon en pleno vuelo, en pleno heartbreak, en pleno suspiro de dolor imperceptible que escapaba de sus labios y ahora lo envolverían a su gusto.

-Él sí te quiere, Alfred. Sí te quiere. Pero es cobarde. Muy, muy cobarde. Él va a soltar tu mano otra vez, y lo sabe. Por eso no se atreve. Por eso…

-Por eso me dijo que no…

-Exacto. - Al fin, estaba desarmado. Scott se relamió los labios y eso le recordó al gesto de un zorro con hambre. Scott Kirkland era eso: un zorro de los peores, de los más astutos y peligrosos. – Hoy te quedas aquí.

Ya era de noche, y el zorro no necesitaba salir a cazar. Tenía a su presa y en su voz era claro que no lo soltaría. Pero Alfred no podía evitar preguntarse "¿por qué?"

-Supongo que… gracias…

-No creas que porque no te prenda fuego mientras duermes puedas confiar en mí.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te pareces a tu hermano?

-Me veo y lo veo y siempre llego a lo mismo: Él es una versión mucho menos sexy e inteligente de mí. Eso es Arthur.

-"Eso".

-Sí, "eso". No estás en posición de contradecirme. Digo, no soy yo a quien le rechazaron luego de estar 300 años tras alguien. Yo no me enamoro, pero me gusta hacer pensar a los demás que sí, más si puedo tenerlos hoy en mi cama.

-Tú odias a Arthur…

-No lo odio, oh no, Scott Kirkland no se ensucia en algo así. Solo lo detesto infinitamente.

-¿No es hora de que vayas a buscar a alguien en un burdel?

-No, hoy dejaré algunas para Arthur. Él debe necesitarlas más que yo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque… hoy tú serás mío.

Antes de que Alfred pudiese decir algo más, el pelirrojo lo tumbaba en el sillón besándole de forma tal que ni el ser más santo sobre la tierra podría resistirse. Era Scott, el demonio hecho persona, al que llamaban "Nas" por Satanás, al que nadie le daba la contraria… al que cualquiera podría desear, al mejor mentiroso… al más grande actor.

-Oye… ya… basta… - pidió Alfred intentando sonar molesto. Realmente no lo estaba, peor ahora que Scott ya se había dado cuenta de todo y rápidamente, con gran habilidad se deshacía de las ropas del americano.

-¿Así es como quieres que te bese Arthur? – El pelirrojo se levantó sólo para luego acomodar a Alfred sobre él.- ¿Así es como quieres tenerlo? ¿Rendido a ti? ¿Pidiéndote que sigas? ¿Acariciándote? ¿Diciéndote "no, Alfred, por favor" y tu sabiendo que solo quiere seguir? ¿Amándote?

-¡Basta!

Aunque intentara moverse, aunque tuviese a Scott debajo de él, sabía que ese pelirrojo no era, para nada alguien como Arthur. Ni de lejos lo haría por amor a él, sino por algo… algo oculto.

-Vamos… juguemos un poco. – dijo con una sonrisa y no tardó en atraer la cadera de Alfred contra la suya, enseñándole el movimiento que debería seguir, excitándolo simplemente, sin más ni más.

Sin romances, sin velas, sin historia. Solo algo oculto.

Alfred no tardó en reaccionar frente al extasis, y su mente divagaba como si estuviese ebrio. Si, estaba ahogándose entre los ojos de Arthur y la maldad de Scott.

Y de repente, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás dudando? ¿Sigues pensando que esto es algo que no deberías hacerle a Arthur? ¿Sigues pensando que a él le importa?

No contestó. A pesar de ir arriba, Scott lo dominaba aún, más si lo tocaba y tentaba con cada movimiento. Ese era el demonio encarnado, la tentación pura y el éxtasis hecho persona. Su miembro reconoció inmediatamente el límite del otro cuerpo y cuando lo notara ya estaba perfectamente acoplado al otro, quien lo rodeaba con las piernas y obligaba a moverse en vaivén.

Era inevitable, entre los movimientos, el deseo y el éxtasis que le embargaba con cada beso llegaría al clímax.

-"_Y así es como se sentiría tocar a Arthur_" algo así pensaste, ¿no?

Alfred ya no decía nada. Ni siquiera abandonó el cuerpo del otro a pesar de derramarse en sus entrañas y quemarse en su piel. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, entendiendo algo.

-Ya soy un hombre.

-Ya no puedes llorar.

-Ya soy un hombre…

**-x-**

Pasaron los días. Pasó el tiempo. Alfred intentaba de verdad olvidar, y a la vez recordar esa noche.

Y un día llegó. Arthur fue quien le pidió que empezaran una relación y él aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Todo ese tiempo sólo había estado extrañándolo.

Una tarde, cuando ambos amantes se acariciaban y desnudaban el uno al otro, Arthur se detuvo y observó horrorizado algo que sólo él podía ver y nadie más. Se llevó una mano al rostro y lloró amargamente.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó Alfred intentando abrazarle. Arthur no podía creerlo.

-Ese cerdo…

-¿Eh?

-¡Ese enfermo!

Alfred no lo veía. En sí, nadie más que Arthur podía verlo. Era magia, magia de Scott que formaba un tatuaje en la piel de Alfred que le recorría cada rincón del cuerpo y se activaría cuando éste estuviese con Arthur, a punto de amarse.

_**Nemo me impune lascessit.  
**__Nadie me ofende impunemente._

Scott ya no le guardaría más rencor a Arthur, ya había ejecutado su más perfecta venganza. Aunque tardase, eso fue lo mejor. Ser el primero para el gran amor de su hermano.

**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.**

**. F I N .**

* * *

_Siento cómo mi alma de tsundere cejona se quema por escribir esto D: pero bueno, ya en estos días subo algún USAxUK, denle oportunidad a esta pareja rara LOL. _

_PD: Si alguien es capaz de decirle "No" a la Ale... ¿enséñeme? XD qué! es más dificil que aprender a armar el cubo rubik en media hora y comer al mismo tiempo D:_


End file.
